And she pushed him
by Elva-san
Summary: Sakura learns the consequences if you should push the Kazekage off a cliff, even if he did maybe did deserve it. one-shot Gaasaku post time skip .


…**And she pushed him**

Sakura learns the consequences if you should push the Kazekage off a cliff, even if he did maybe did deserve it.

And she pushed him.

She didn't mean to hurt him exactly, but he was so obnoxious it was a crime not to push him off the cliff.

Sakura had always hated Gaara, what ever he did it some how rubbed her up the wrong way. And he had the nerve to smirk about it.

She got angry just thinking about it, and she was a healer she wasn't supposed to let anything crack her composure.

She looked down the edge of the cliff just as a bunch of sand came flying at her. She managed to dodge it the first time but it surrounded her and dragged her down the side of the cliff. All the while she screamed curses at Gaara.

At the bottom, a little worse for wear, Gaara stood there as impassive as ever. He growled as the sand brought Sakura closer. He had always found the Pink Kunoichi annoying, but at the moment he was ready to wring her pretty neck.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." He bit out between heavy breaths, trying to keep his blood lust in check.

"Ooh is the oh-so-powerful Kazekage afraid of a little leaf Kunoichi?" Sakura said in a voice she would talk to a little kid in.

His sand slammed her into the cliff wall, while he loomed over her in fury.

"You will learn respect." He yelled in anger and grabbed her neck in his hand. He held her off the ground while she clawed at his hand around her throat.

Sakura was so annoyed, this was not how the fight was supposed to go. She was supposed to kick his butt to kingdom come and go have some ramen with Naruto.

In the end she settled for punching him in the gut. And with her chakra empowered fist, it would have hurt to. If his sand hadn't got in the way that is.

Gaara stumbled back a few steps and let go of Sakura. Both were breathing hard and fury bound. In the end it was Sakura that leapt at Gaara. As their bodies hit the floor they rolled and Gaara found himself pinned to the floor by Sakura's body.

They immediately stopped and looked at each other. Sakura shivered with an unfamiliar sensation and Gaara's torso was tingling where Sakura's body touched his.

Both breathing hard, both still angry. But anger turned into something hotter as Sakura leaned down the remaining space between them and crashed her lips on his.

Gaara moaned at this new sensation, allowing Sakura to sneak her tongue in his mouth. The sensation of Sakura's mouth on his and her body above him brought on new desires and he felt unfamiliar needs come across him.

He rolled them both so his body was positioned above hers and kissed her back with all his might.

**Yes that's it boy. Finally I was wondering when you were going to notice the opposite sex. **

Normally this would have annoyed Gaara, but with Sakura's tongue in his mouth and her body firm beneath him. He wasn't feeling too annoyed, no, he felt good.

Sakura was feeling confused. Inner Sakura was getting a huge kick out of this, but she felt a little bemused. Didn't she hate him? Any way with the way his hand were pushing away here clothing, she didn't think she minded in the least.

Gaara ripped Sakura's shirt off and moved his mouth from hers to the newly exposed skin of her neck and chest. He moved his hands to her hips and ground the ache in his pelvis against hers. And was nearly over come by the pleasure it caused.

He did it again.

Sakura moaned as Gaara moved his mouth to her nipple and began to lick and suck it into his mouth. The sensations running through her body lifted her with heat and sent liquid heat to pool in her womb.

Sakura, feeling a little left out because Gaara had her top off her, started unbuckling his vest and had it off him in a flash.

She looked down at his well muscled chest and shivered with delight. He was one fine creature.

She traced her fingers down his naked chest, reveling in the feel of smooth muscle. Gaara's hands moved from Sakura's hips over to her lower stomach and down into the front of her panties.

Sakura's eyes flew open as the breath in her lungs expelled loudly.

"G-gaara?" she asked in question. But the boy was too far gone to hear the question in her tone, only the pleasure.

He with-drew his finger and plunged it back in again, testing her readiness of accepting the rest of him.

Sakura moved her pelvis against his fingers and allowed him access to the part of her no one had ever touched before.

Gaara wanted her with lust that he had never felt for any one else before, and didn't seem to be able to stop.

**That's it boy, that's so it!**

Sakura felt a little left out on the fun so she moved her wandering hands from his abdomen to the base of his fully erect member.

All movement from Gaara ceased, except for his harsh breathing.

Sakura was afraid she did something wrong but when she looked into his burning eyes; she knew she hadn't over stepped a boundary.

No, she just incited the "The Lord of The Desert's" full desire. And there was no way she was getting out of it now.

Gaara growled and continued moving his fingers within her, and all Sakura could do was moan helplessly. While his hand was other wise occupied, Gaara used his other hand to free sakura of her shorts and undies.

He then removed his own garments a knelt between her thighs. He looked up at the one woman who could make him feel that way and placed his forehead against hers.

"I will try not to hurt you. " Gaara whispered, some how knowing it was her first time. It gave him some kind of male satisfaction to know that he would be her first.

**And only**

Gaara filed that piece of info away for a better time and placed the head of his throbbing erection at her entrance and pushed. He saw Sakura wince and promised silently that he would never hurt her again.

Sakura felt as if she was torn into but bit her lip to stop from crying out. When Gaara was in to the base he stopped and waited for her to adjust to his size.

As amazing as it sounds, Sakura was the first to start moving. She pushed her hip upward and felt an amazing shift with in her self that brought on pleasure.

Gaara took that as assent to start moving and he did. In great long thrusts he rubbed himself against her. Inside and out.

As a medic Nin, Sakura knew what was going on in the bare unemotional facts. His penis was rubbing against a nerve within her. But it was way more than that.

It was the way her hips cradled his like he was meant to be there. The way his skin felt warm against hers and that it left tingles every where he brushed against her.

Especially where the outsides of his thighs brushed the inside of hers. The friction of his searing thrusts and his mouth sucking on her neck, he left her lips unable to concentrate on a real kiss.

He groaned and picked up the pace, unable to keep his control in check but Sakura didn't mind. As he drove into her she felt a strange tightening in her abdomen. It felt like the feeling you get when you go up really high and come back down really quickly. Like on a child's swing.

Sakura felt her toes curl automatically and one name came of her lips as the felling got unbearable.

"Gaara!"

Gaara obviously felt the same, as he just threw his head back and moaned the one name that he would never again get off his mind.

"Sakura!"

Sakura woke to a crick in her neck and a colds draft chilling her sides. She opened her eyes momentarily lost, not remembering what had happened.

Then it all came rushing back.

Sakura blushed thinking about Gaara splendidly nude ad losing her virginity. She didn't regret losing it to him; she just wished it wasn't at the bottom of a crevice in the forest of death.

She looked around; she was lying on her clothes with a coat thrown hastily over her and a small fire burning no to far away.

She looked to the top of the cliff face and saw that it was almost dawn. Gaara had just left her here…asleep…naked! He was so dead when he came back.

Got up and put her clothes back on a she heard a familiar voice at the top of the cliff.

"So you're awake."

"Yes and alive no thanks to you." Sakura shouted back at him.

Gaara sighed, "So we're back to our old relationship." He jumped down and landed on the floor without so much a blink of an eye. "Too bad…"

"Yeah so, it would have been better if you hadn't of left."

Gaara mere looked at her blankly and pulled out something she hadn't seen before. It was a lizard, a giant formerly alive lizard.

Sakura raised her eye brow at the lizard and gave a blank look.

"Breakfast."

"Oh, that's…that's good."

So Gaara moved to the fire and started making breakfast. This in itself is a strange occurrence, Gaara…cooking…who knew?

"You know how to cook?" Sakura asked taking a seat beside him.

"You have obviously never tasted Temari's cooking then."

At the incredulity of that sentence Sakura laughed. And laughed and laughed. Well you get the point.

Gaara just gave her a strange look and kept cooking the lizard.

"G-gaara?"

"Hn."

Sakura took that for yes. "You never finished your sentence."

He gave her a puzzled look, well as much as Gaara can look confused.

"Too bad…?"

He looked a little confused at fist at the sentence then remembered his earlier words.

He grinned a feral smile at her and stood up pulling her with him.

"Too bad… Because I'm not going any where."

Sakura gasped at his lips came down upon hers and he didn't look like he would stop any time soon.

Maybe pushing him wasn't such a good idea after all.


End file.
